In The Shadows Darkness Lingers
by Lady Fuschia
Summary: A play on Phantom of the Opera using Tom and Ginny. Will get very dark- as per usual with my stories. When Tom appears to Ginny again she is hopelessly drawn into his dark world, can Harry save her or is it too late?


(A/N) Okay this is based on the Phantom of the Opera- if any of you want to know. The idea just came to me one night when I was freaked out after watching a Tale of Two Sisters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER ONE: Somehow I Know He's Always With Me

The window was open as Ginny stood looking out of it; her flame red hair blowing back in the light breeze and her amber eyes lit by the silver of the moon. Her white nightdress blew about her and she stiffened as she heard a creak come from the room behind her. With a gasp Ginny spun around, the skirt of the nightdress fanning out. Whatever she had expected it was not there- there was only the other girls sleeping soundly in their beds and….the large mirror.

Ginny didn't like the mirror; in its huge grotesqueness it frightened her. She saw her reflection in it then- wide eyed and pale. With a sharp bang the window shut behind her and Ginny jumped, watching in horror as the lock clicked into place.

She had known something was coming, had felt eyes on her since she returned for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Not so much during the day but at night she knew, something or someone was there. She felt it all around her though she could see no one.

Then she heard it- a voice from nowhere whispering her name.

_Virginia_

Ginny swallowed and closed her eyes, hugging herself as if to reassure. How she wished she had stayed in bed. Suddenly she felt something, a hand, caress her face. Shuddering, her large eyes flew open and she stared at….nothing.

"Who's there?" she whispered, reaching out an arm and running her hand through thin air.

All was silent for a moment and then came the hissing voice once more.

_Virginia_

Suddenly Ginny realised she wasn't cold anymore; instead a strange sort of warmth had overcome her and made the room about her glow golden. She stared at her reflection in wonder as it shimmered and changed; instead of her own frightened face she saw that of a man.

In horror Ginny realised that the face before her was familiar to her. Jet black hair fell over a pale forehead, deep blue eyes called to her from above a straight nose and wide mouth. A white mask covered one side of the man's rather handsome face and an arm reached out toward her. "Virginia." He whispered.

A single tear slipped unnoticed down Ginny's pale cheek, "Tom?" she whispered uncertainly- her mind telling her that this could not possibly be real. But it was, there he stood in her mirror, reaching out for her with one hand- the other holding a candelabra.

"Come with me Virginia. Step into my world."

Ginny looked around her uncertainly, staring at the faces of her sleeping friends. How she wished they would wake up. Then her eyes met Tom's once again and Ginny was drawn in to their depths. Drowning, she hesitantly took the offered hand and Tom pulled her further down.

She stepped through the mirror and heard it seal behind her. Although some part of her registered this in horror she could not turn back. All she could do was stare at Tom as he led her down and down a spiral stone staircase. Down and down they went, each step they took the less Ginny remembered her dormitory and the girls still sleeping there.

The golden flames from the candles lit the dark passageway and Ginny stayed close to Tom, wary of the shadows as they passed through. Strangely they came to a little dock beside which a small boat rested. As Ginny stared across the misty water Tom rowed the boat. Boldly she let her fingers drag through the cool water, bringing them back up she expected to see them simply wet. Instead they were red with blood. Ginny gasped and wiped them hurriedly on the hem of her nightgown. Eerily candles rose up from the lake, casting a golden glow on its dark surface.

"I…I didn't know there was a lake under Hogwarts." Ginny said quietly; more to herself than to the strange figure that guided her.

"There isn't." Tom's smooth voice answered, washing over her. "I created it for you. Only for you."

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut and she shivered despite the warmth she felt. Finally the boat bumped against something, a small cave. She felt Tom once again take her pale hand in his and she allowed him to lead her out of the boat.

She cave was lit once more by the golden light of the candles and Ginny's eyes widened as they took in her surroundings. The cave was decorated with blood red curtains and mirrors covered nearly every spare inch of wall. Tom led her past the mirrors and she saw both their reflections; a dark shadow of a man and a pale wide eyed girl. They passed an organ- covered in sheets of crumpled parchment which in turn were scrawled in black spider-like writing. They continued on, arriving at a large bed covered in red silk sheets. Ginny reached out and ran her hand over the fabric, Tom smiled.

"This is all for me?" Ginny asked, staring into his penetrating blue eyes.

"Everything I do is for you." Tom answered, leaning forward as if to kiss her. Suddenly frightened Ginny spun away and came face to face with one of the red curtains. Strangely overcome with a rather morbid curiosity Ginny pulled the curtain back and came face to face with…herself. Or, rather, a model of her face and body dressed in a white wedding dress and a wreath of white flowers resting on her flame red hair. Ginny stared in horror for a moment and then crumpled backwards; fainting into Tom's arms.

>>>>>

When she awoke Ginny found herself lying on the large bed, entangled in the blood red sheets. Stretching she lifted herself from the bed and walked down the small stone steps, her amber eyes searching for the man who had brought her there. "Tom?" she called, remembering his eyes and his…mask. She could not remember him having worn one before.

"Tom." She repeated softly as she found him, his dark form hunched over the organ. He appeared to be writing something. "Is this real?" she asked, reaching out and running her fingers through his thick back hair.

Slowly he turned in his seat to face her, his blue eyes shining brightly. "It's as real as you want it to be." He said.

Ginny smiled and ran her hand over his pale face, his eyes fluttered closed and a small, strange smile tugged at his wide mouth. Gaining in confidence Ginny slipped the tips of her fingers under the edge of the mask. When Tom did not protest she ripped it off. She caught one glimpse of snake-like, scaly skin before Tom whirled around, hiding his face from her. Angrily he stood and crossed to stand before on of the many mirrors. Hissing, as if his reflection caused him pain he spun around to face her and Ginny gazed upon his face, horrified.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" he shouted. "This hideous face?"

Ginny shook her head, the mask clutched tight in her hands. "I…I just wanted to know…..I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry." Tom spat. "Why Ginny? I seek to give you everything and yet you want to tear it away." He sank to the floor and leant against the mirror, a rather defeated look on his face.

"You are Voldemort." Ginny said, kneeling in front of him. "You killed Harry's parents. You tried to kill me; no trick in the world can make that go away. You are Voldemort."

Tom looked up, his blue eyes boring into hers. "Does any of it matter anymore?" he asked.

Ginny closed her eyes in pain.

"Give in to me Ginny." He whispered and she shivered as the sound washed over her. "I have always been with you, I am your destiny."

"Yes." Ginny whispered; her amber eyes still closed. She felt his hands on hers as he prised the mask away.

"Give in to me." He hissed again.

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at him, now re-masked, as crystal tears found their way down her cheeks.

With one hand he reached out and wiped her tears away, "I love you." He whispered. This only sent more tears falling from her eyes, "Tom." She whispered.

(A/N) Hmmmm, okay I'm not entirely sure where I'm gonna go with this. Anyway please REVIEW for me!!!!


End file.
